


Rise of the Seraphim

by Poseidons_Ultra



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poseidons_Ultra/pseuds/Poseidons_Ultra





	

“Captain Shan! Archbishop Fayan has sent for you!” A voice says behind me. I turn, finding myself watch as a private slows to a halt as I turn.  
I pause for a moment before speaking myself, “What does the Archbishop want with?”  
“No reason given. I was told to send you to her quarters, that’s all.”  
“I see. Good work, I’ll be there after my meeting with the Magistrate,” I say turning on my heel and continuing down the hall.  
A slight hesitation, “Sir, the Archbishop said right away.” Without missing a beat the private scampers in front of me at rigid attention, “Post haste to be exact.”  
A summons from the Archbishop is nothing to sniff at. I contemplated my options, I could either meet with the Magistrate and ignore the Archbishop for now, or meet the Archbishop now and put off a meeting. I chose the latter. No need to antagonize the second most influential Seraphim. No need to drag myself to see someone who I doubt.  
“Alright private, at ease. I’m going to meet with the Archbishop now.”  
“Yes. Good. I’ll lead you there.”  
“No. You won’t. I’ll see myself there.”  
I brush past the private who wisely keeps his mouth shut. Taking the first left I make way to the Archbishops quarters. Clack. Clack. My boots echo through the halls. Halls devoid of any other Seraphim. There are many reason for this. I however suspect one in particular. Being near the Archbishop can be seen as dangerous. Those who still consider the Magistrate just would no doubt throw me out without a second though. They have nothing concrete yet, but some suspect a rebellion is being built. No fan of the Magistrate myself, I could care less for the image I am portraying.  
Finally, I find myself in front of the lone black door in all of The Golden Gates. The Archbishops quarters.  
“Funny,” I contemplate the Archbishops choice of décor for her quarters was rather ironic. Before announcing my presence I retrieve my rifle from my back. Storing it in a locker outside the door.  
I knock on the door. One. Two. Three. Knock. Repeat. After two repetitions the door clicks. Opening silently, the doors reveal an interior swathed in shadow. Silence. I enter the doorway. The doors close behind me.  
“Took you long enough!” The lights flick on, illuminating the room in a cool white glow.  
“I got lost.”  
The Archbishop, Cavik Fayan, sat in a chair “That’s why I sent you a guide?”  
I nod, “You summoned me Archbishop?”

For the first time I look at the Archbishop clearly. Wearing silver and blue robes, and a traditional golden helm of the Archbishop, Fayan looked rather majestic indeed. Contrasting Fayan, I stand putting most of my weight on my right leg. Plates of scorched armor cover sections of my body, the chest piece now sports a rather large dent.  
“How’d it go?”  
“It was horrid. Six of the nine Seraphim didn’t make it. The other two are detained to med bay.”  
Intertwining her fingers while resting her elbows on her knees, Fayan leans forward, “How? How did it happen?”  
I take a deep breath, “We were to investigate the Magistrate of the Walls Vince Ainsworth. The Magistrate said Ainsworth was trying to remove the policing of the factions, which would be a removal of the Seraphim.”  
“Let me guess, you found nothing.”  
“Nothing. We strolled in, investigated, and then the Walls became hostile.”  
Fayan nods slowly, “I would too, if I was accused of treason.”  
“Firefights broke out. Both sides lost men. I decided to retreat, and our ship took a hit on the way out,” I look over at the door to the hallway.  
“I’m guessing this is the part that’s hardest. Returning always is.”  
I look back at Fayan, “Four of us were on that ship. Two are in med-bay. I’m here. The fourth was impaled and died instantly.  
“You know any of the dead?”  
I nodded, “My closest friend was the one who got impaled.”  
Silence hung in the air. Neither of us wanted to break it. Finally, Fayan spoke again, “The Magistrate killed your friend, and your allies.”  
I snap my eyes to Fayan, “You shouldn’t say that. The Magistrate isn’t popular, but he still leads.”  
“Your testimony proves what’s already suspected. The Magistrate doesn’t care about policing, just ruling. Ruling though violence and fear.”  
There it was. An accusation. It had begun. The Archbishop was going to bring down the Magistrate. I didn’t know what to expect next. Fayan didn’t leave me in the dark for more than a heartbeat.  
Fayan led me to the court of the Magistrate. The plan was for me to beat him in single combat after his plot had been unveiled.  
With the Magistrate looking down on us, I felt like a rat trapped in a maze. The gathered Seraphim captains numbered almost fifty, so we had a large audience. A friendly one I hoped.  
I gave my testimony, outlined what kind of missions I had gone on. The information I found, and the results I got. No one is questioning me. They won’t. My service record backs up my claims. Maybe, it’s also because they all agree. One can hope.  
“With Captain Shans testimony it is clear that the Magistrate no longer aims to police the other factions, but rule them!” Fayan says, spreading her arms to the gathered Seraphim and the silent Magistrate.  
Several voice shout in agreement. Others in dissent. Conflict is rising.  
“So, what do you plan to do Fayan,” The Magistrate asked, resting his head in his hands.  
“I, the Archbishop of the Seraphim motion for Celica Shan to be the new Magistrate!” Fayan turned to me, raising my arm, “And she will earn it in single combat!”  
Silence. It reared its head again. I didn’t dare to breathe.  
Thud. The Magistrate landed a dozen meters ahead of me. Brandishing a sword. Drawing my own, I envisioned my fallen friends. The wrongfully killed. The ones needing vengeance. A blur. It began. The concussive blows echoed through the chamber. Slash right. Duck left. Roll. Uppercut. Recoil. Block. Repeat.  
To the average Seraphim in the stands, I seemed to be holding my own. Nothing was more false. I was going to lose. I crashed to the ground, diving to avoid a strike. The Magistrate loomed. I desperately stabbed upward. It was all I could do. And then. It was over.  
The Magistrate fell. A stream of red flowing from his side. A dull cheer started. Fayan, stepped out, “It’s over. Celica Shan is now Magistrate!”  
Stunned I stood. All eyes on me now. A sly grin touched my face as I turn to the gathered Seraphim. “I suppose you want a speech?”  
Applause, “You won’t get one. It’s a new age for the Seraphim. We are a policing force. Time to relearn how to act like one.”  
Silence, “From now on, Seraphim missions are to be given by me, and approved by Fayan, the Archbishop.”  
Fayan takes her cue and steps forward, “I hope no one disagrees?”  
Before anyone can reply, I cut in, “These and other changes will revolutionize the Seraphim. We will become police from the shadows, not the light. Any Seraphim who disagree can now be discharged. The ones who stay will be the beginnings of the new regime of Seraphim.”  
Dozens of feet clatter. Dozens of Seraphim leave. Those who liked their authority I would think. Dozens stay. Those dozen knew it was time to change. Time to become a policing force that worked not independently of the other factions, but intertwined with them. While we would stay away, we would aid the factions. Rooting out dangerous members, and securing the safety of troops trapped by our enemies. We would be what internal affairs had been millennia ago. Not like the separate army we were now. Imposing. Unstoppable. And without checks.  
“Now my fellow Seraphim, we march onward.” I gaze around as the room dims, “Umbra Protégé Semper. Shadow Protect Always.”

And thus, the new Seraphim were born. The Seraphim went from an army of a few thousand, to a few hundred. Each Seraphim is now trained first as a spy, then as a warrior. This is to prevent history from repeating. Now, twenty years later, new warriors are rising. Some want to be Seraphim. It is up to myself and Fayan to guide them to path that is right. I led them into the shadows to protect humanity, and I will eventually see them out.


End file.
